Merge
by PrimaDonnaDevvi
Summary: Sequel to Collision. Lisa has been trying to form a family without letting the shadows of her past interfering. But she soon finds this impossible when Jackson returns with horrifying news and a deadly secret...JxL.
1. Prologue

**Summary**

Sequel to Collision. Lisa is trying her hardest to form a family with what little she has without the shadows of her past interfering. This task proves to be impossible when Jackson returns, harboring terrifying news and a deadly secret.

**Prologue**

Jackson stared at the man pointing the gun at him with shock and hatred.

"You're supposed to be dead," he said, fear filling every inch of his body.

"In case you can't remember, it isn't the first time I've cheated death," Bentley said menacingly, his eyes filled with equal hate.

"How could I forget?" Jackson put his hand behind his back, pulling his gun out of his back pocket.

"Oh, Jack," Bentley said, shaking his head in disgust, "you'll never learn, will you?" He fingered the trigger of his gun dangerously. "I'd drop the gun if I were you, buddy. It might get you in trouble."

_Shit, shit! _Jackson thought. "What gun?" he said with mock innocence.

Bentley ignored him. "Don't worry about Lisa," he said. "She's in good hands now."

Jackson's features filled with dread. "If you hurt her…"

"You'll do what? Haunt me to death?" And with that, he pulled the trigger.

Jackson felt the bullet penetrate his skin, entering between his ribs and into his spinal chord. He fell to the ground, the feeling slowly leaving his body as he sank into unconsciousness.

_Lisa…_was his last thought as darkness enveloped him.

---

_Okay…this was supposed to be chapter one, but it was so short that I decided to make it into a prologue. So Dixon Bentley's back! Dun dun DUN! He's also pissed, which isn't a good thing. Jackson isn't dead, so don't worry about him. This fic is the second in a trilogy, which is what I decided to do after I finished Collision. I just LOVED writing that story, so I'm writing another one. Update will be soon, I promise! (Unlike my week-long hiatus before today…urgh. I'm never going on vacation again)._


	2. Hope

**Chapter One**

(NOTE: This story takes place four years after the end of Collision. I didn't really emphasize on that earlier, so just saying.)

---

Lisa scrubbed the plate furiously, convinced that the stain left on it from having a sausage sitting on it for over two months would never come off. Frustrated, she slammed the plate into the grimy soap water, placing a hand to her head. _Where the hell's Dad when I need him? _she thought sadly. He had promised he would stop by today, but so far, no show. It wouldn't be the first time he had forgotten an appointment. Lisa laughed at herself. Was meeting with her father really so difficult that she referred to it as an "appointment"? Irritated, she removed her rubber gloves and stomped into the living room.

The house looked basically as it had for the entire time she had owned it, except messier. She looked around, trying to convince herself that it had gotten better since she had found the age-old sausage, which it had. _Kids are so difficult these days, _she thought sadly. She thought of Mattie, officially seven as of yesterday. Not only had it marked yet another year in her life, it had also marked the end of Lisa's tolerance for the disgusting smell that had slowly been building up in the living room. She had finally managed to thoroughly search until she found the ancient sausage and the permanently stained plate under the sofa.

That had been the point of Lisa's breakdown, and she had done everything but drag the children at her daughter's party out of the house. It then followed with the grounding of every single person in the house, not to mention herself and Toto, their dog, and locking herself in the room for hours until she finally left the room and started dinner.

Even now, Lisa felt that her behavior had been ridiculous. She was supposed to be the mother of the house, why couldn't she start acting like it? Sure, her past had been hard, but it wasn't worth taking it out on everybody else. She had been very lucky in the past few years. She had managed to get her job back at Lux Atlantic, had gotten back in touch with Cynthia in the process, and had been able to raise a lovely family.

_Without Michael, _she thought sadly.

To this day, she was still in love with him, despite all that he had done to her and Mattie. And Jackson. Another person she couldn't get out of her head, day-to-day. He had left her. She knew that her only purpose to him was to help him uncover Dixon Bentley. Who, unfortunately, had also been her husband, Michael.

For the longest time, she had entertained the idea that Jackson had genuinely cared for her. But when he didn't resurface, she knew she was living in a dream. He had moved on with his life, just as he always would, and Lisa had no problem with it. She had a family, great friends, and a great job. Why should one person have to bother her so much?

But she knew why.

Because she had loved him. Despite what he had done to her, despite how much he infuriated her, she could not go one day without Jackson Rippner entering her thoughts. And, even though she knew it wasn't true, she still loved the idea that he was out there somewhere, thinking about her as much as she thought about him. She hated him for torturing her that way, even though it wasn't his fault.

Lisa's line of thought was interrupted by the phone ringing. She got up and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" she said, leaping from one leg to the other.

"Lisa? It's Cynthia."

Lisa's heart sank. She knew that she had been getting her hopes up, but she had been hoping that it would be her dad. Her relationship with him had been rocky lately, but she had at least expected him to call, especially if he had promised to come over and help.

"Hey, Cynthia, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Lisa could tell immediately something was up. Her friend's usual cheery tone was reduced to a low mumble, very similar to the one she had had when she had witnessed room 4080 of Lux Atlantic Resort blow to bits.

"Don't give me that," Lisa said teasingly, "I'm your best friend. I know when something's up."

"Well," Cynthia said, "your dad promised he'd call."

"My dad?" Lisa asked, confused. "What were you talking to my dad about?"

"Oh, this and that…we were actually talking about a birthday present for you…"

"My birthday?" Lisa asked slowly. She had completely forgotten about it. "Never mind," she said. "When was he supposed to call?"

"Um…" Cynthia clearly wasn't comfortable talking about this.

"Yes?" Lisa said, slightly concerned now.

"Three days ago."

Lisa sighed. Three days ago was the last time she had talked to him. Yelled at him, actually. She had blown up at him for a reason she still couldn't remember. She was sure he was just being childish and refusing to help her in any way. It sure wouldn't surprise her.

"Oh, please," Lisa said. "He's just being a little kid. I'll call him, don't worry."

"Okay, thanks," Cynthia said, relieved.

"Talk to you soon."

"You too. Bye."

Lisa pressed the "end" button and started dialing again. How could he be so childish? It was ridiculous. Probably one of the side affects of getting old. She shuddered, hoping she wouldn't act that way when she was his age.

She sat down and waited as the phone rang. Twice. Three times. Now she was getting angry. He wasn't answering. _He had better be on his way here, _she thought. But the phone kept on ringing. It probably meant he was talking to someone else. Sighing, she hung up the phone and got up. She wondered what Mattie was doing. She had been confined to her room, but no doubt she had found one way or another to entertain herself. Lisa hung up the phone and began to trudge up the stairs, feeling tired and irritated.

When she reached her daughter's door, she knocked quietly. "Mattie?" she said. "What're you doing?"

"Killing myself."

_Great, _Lisa thought. "Well, don't get any blood on the carpet," she said.

"Fine."

Lisa smiled and shook her head. Her daughter was very much like herself, very self-assured and independent, and with a flair for drama. Mattie had already expressed her desire to become an actress, and Lisa didn't doubt her one bit. She had learned not to trust her daughter's dramatic outbreaks, such as the one she was going through at the moment. Mattie had already threatened to kill herself on more than one occasion. The first time she had done it, Lisa rushed into the room, but Mattie had just laughed at her. Now, Lisa just let her get over her breakdown and come to her door, complaining about not wanting to eat green beans for dinner.

Lisa jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. _Maybe that's Dad, _she thought hopefully. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"We need to talk," Jackson said frantically.

---

_Fairly lengthy first chapter…for me, I mean. The sausage incident was taken right out of my childhood…not the happiest memory, to be honest. Jackson and Lisa are reunited! Yay! Of course, an explanation to why Jack-o isn't in a hospital where he belongs will come in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, now I have to get something to eat. I'm hungry! Bye!_


	3. Reunited

**Chapter Two**

"Lisa…" Jackson said, feeling relieved. He had thought that Bentley would have hurt her, but she was safe. For now.

Lisa was staring at him in shock. "Jackson…you…" was all she could get out. Jackson felt guilty. He hadn't seen or even tried to contact her for almost five years. He could imagine she would be a bit shocked.

"Please, Lisa," he said, trying to sound calm, "you have to listen to me. Something's happened. You have to get out of here."

"But-"

"Lisa," Jackson said impatiently. "I know this is unexpected, but you have to trust me. Your life is in danger." He paused, then added, "And your daughter's."

Lisa looked at him in shock. "I don't understand," she said finally.

Jackson sighed, then walked through the door, not bothering for Lisa's permission. This was too important. She would understand when he told her what was going on.

"It has to do with your husband," he said, standing in front of her.

"Michael?" Jackson was glad to see a look of hatred and anger on her face. "He's dead. He's been dead for almost five years."

"Yes," Jackson said, exasperated, "That's what I thought, too, until two months ago."

"What do you mean _thought_-?"

"Wait a minute, I'll explain." He pulled her into the living room, feeling dazed and relieved. _How long will he stay away? _he thought. He sat her down on the couch, then sat in the chair across from her.

"Two months ago," he began, wishing he didn't have to go through this, "I started getting phone calls. Strange phone calls." He added, "Threats." He looked around the room before continuing. "Finally, I got fed up and decided to track the caller down. I traced the calls to a building in downtown Miami. I decided to go there myself." He smiled bitterly. "Not the smartest choice to make.

"When I got there, the place seemed pretty much abandoned. Then I saw him." Jackson gave an involuntary shudder before continuing. "Bentley. Or Michael. Whatever you want to call him, it doesn't make much of a difference. He's alive."

Lisa stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Do you really think he was going to let me get out of there alive?" Jackson asked. "He told me he was going to hurt you. Or, at least, he implied it. Then he shot me." Jackson put a finger to his ribs, indicating where he had been shot. "They were convinced I wasn't going to live," he said. "They were certain I wouldn't walk again. The bullet lodged itself into my spinal chord." He sighed, as if exhausted. "I'm just glad I got out in time to find you."

Lisa looked at him for a moment. Then, quietly, she said, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Jackson tried to look apologetic. "I know," he said, "but I couldn't see you." He looked away. "It's complicated."

"It's fine," Lisa said. "It's…just weird, you being here, after all these years.

From the other side of the house, someone shouted, "Mom!" Jackson jumped.

"What the hell-?"

"Sorry," Lisa said, looking embarrassed. She went to the living room door. "Is something wrong?" she shouted upstairs.

"Toto peed on the carpet again!"

"Shit, shit!" Lisa said, quietly this time. "I'll be right there!" She looked at Jackson, smiling sheepishly. "Mattie," she said, and rushed up the stairs.

---

Lisa stared at the ugly, stinky dog piss stain now embedded into her carpet.

"Uh…" she said, looking unsure what to do.

"I'll get the soap," Mattie said, about to go downstairs.

"No!" Lisa shouted. Mattie turned around, confused. "I mean, uh…" what did she mean? "I'll get it, you stay here with Toto." She went downstairs and into the kitchen, dazed. Why now? Why was every single creature in this house bent on making her life miserable? Shaking her head in frustration, she grabbed the carpet spray from under the sink and started to head upstairs.

On her way, she passed the living room. Confused, she looked again.

Jackson was gone.

In his place was a note. Lisa went over to the coffee table and picked it up. It simply read:

_We'll talk again._

---

_Gah! Jackson's gone already! Kidding, kidding. He'll be back. Don't worry. Bentley/Michael will enter the story soon. A little too soon, as it turns out. Where did Jackson run off to, I wonder? Not somewhere he'll enjoy, I'll tell you that much. Alrighty, goody-bye! Will update soon!_


End file.
